


Обряд

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: После того, как Лионель проводит над собой эксперимент, Валентин приходит к нему.





	Обряд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
Вино с медом было хорошей идеей, но Лионель чувствовал, что все же опьянел. Странно, ведь тогда, в Гаунау, он выпил куда больше. Наверно, это из-за потери крови. Разрез на руке болезненно пульсировал под повязкой — разумеется, перевязывал его Ойген, и Лионель, вспомнив об этом, усмехнулся в темноте. Сон не шел, хотя слабость заставляла чувствовать себя уставшим. Тихий скрип входной двери Лионель, возможно, и не услышал бы в любом другом случае, но сейчас он показался неожиданно громким.  
  
— Вы? — Лионель с каким-то равнодушным удивлением смотрел на полковника Придда — тот, несмотря на глубокую ночь, полностью одетый, подошел к его постели.  
  
— Прошу прощения за столь поздний и неожиданный визит, но я счел необходимым проверить ваше состояние.  
  
— Как видите, оно вполне удовлетворительно, — то, что Лионель смог это произнести, было удовлетворительным само по себе.  
  
Придд кивнул, но уходить не спешил.  
  
— Если позволите, — спокойно сказал этот потрясающий наглец, — мне хотелось бы провести с вами один древний абвениатский обряд, чтобы вернуть утраченные силы. Вам они понадобятся, а, если я не ошибаюсь, времени на восстановление нет.  
  
Видимо, Лионель был более пьян, чем думал. Потому что не стал отказываться, хотя интуитивно сразу догадался, о чем речь.  
  
Придд даже не стал раздеваться целиком — остался в рубашке, а Лионелю лишь чуть приспустил штаны.  
  
«Не думаю, что мне захочется вас, да еще и подобным образом», — Лионелю пришлось заставить себя промолчать. Придд усмехнулся, словно услышал его мысли.  
  
— Закройте глаза.  
  
— Тогда я засну.  
  
— Это вряд ли, зато перестанете видеть меня, а вас это явно смущает, — феерический наглец! Лионель восхитился.  
  
Ласки Придда были неумелыми, но невероятным образом уверенными — он шел сюда с определенной целью, и он ее добился. Вместе с возбуждением накатывало легкое головокружение, и Лионелю казалось, что его качает на волнах. Неудивительно, ведь Придд все же вассал Волн... если они все правильно рассчитали. Мысли плыли, хотя почему-то даже сейчас, когда Придд столь усердно насаживался на его член, думалось об Изломе, о том, до чего они додумались правильно, а что может оказаться ошибкой... В ушах шумело, и это был шум волн, окатывающих холодом. Лионель резко выдохнул, вдруг ощутив, как его поднимает, словно во время прилива на волне, только это был прилив иного рода, прилив сил, похоти и какой-то внутренней власти, словно на мгновение он сам стал Астрапом.  
  
Лионель схватил Придда за бедра и стал толкаться в нем сам, резко, рваными толчками, похоть затмила все остальное — ему нужно было это, нужно было взять Придда, взять его силу, восполнить все… В какой-то момент он услышал, как Придд вскрикнул, а затем Лионель излился в нем.  
  
Одежда была мокрой насквозь, но слабость и шум в ушах ушли, уступив место внезапной бодрости. Придд, слегка пошатываясь, встал, поправил одежду и молча пошел к двери.  
  
— Один вопрос, полковник, — окликнул его Лионель.  
  
Тот застыл, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Я был уверен, что ваш «обряд» — ни что иное, как своеобразная отсылка к очередному Павсанию.  
  
— Это не совсем так, — тихо ответил Валентин.  
  
— Не суть важно. Вопрос в другом, — Лионель выдержал паузу. — Я был уверен, что вас… интересует мой младший брат.  
  
Теперь Придд обернулся, и недоумение на его лице не казалось поддельным.  
  
— Арно — мой лучший друг, — спокойно произнес он и позволил невесомой, невидимой улыбке коснуться своих губ. — Если позволите встречный вопрос — раз вы были уверены, что это «очередной Павсаний»… то почему согласились?  
  
Лионель усмехнулся.  
  
— Решил рискнуть, поскольку вы верно подметили, что мои силы необходимы сейчас стране.  
  
«И только поэтому?» — насмешливый вопрос явно читался в глазах Придда, но он промолчал в лучших традициях своего Дома — все же его верно прозвали Заразой! — и ушел, щелкнув каблуками.


End file.
